Safety
by basicallynoodles
Summary: Finding herself being hunted again, Aldabella Hutcherson runs, finding shelter in the Dracula household. Is this a fresh start for her? Or just the beginning of the end? With the only person she trusts acting weird, it seems like she might have to run. Again. Updated description/PleaseR&R / On semi-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, absolutely zilch(otherwise Vlad wouldn't be half human) - except the storyline and oc's. :D

So, this is going to be slightly au, Sally and George don't exist, well they do, but Vlad doesn't know them, and that means Vlads a full vamp.

Also a slight mention of blood. Nothing too bad though.

* * *

She ran, ran faster than she'd ever ran before. She could hear them shouting to each other.  
"Shes getting away!"  
"No you idiot!"  
"Why did you do that for?!"  
She ducked as she heard the whoosh of the arrow and a light bang as it hit the tree to the left of her.  
"Damn, their aims getting worse and worse." She muttered to herself. Her hair blew into her face as she ran to the right and she sighed as she tucked it- again- into the hood of her cape. She stopped and caught her breath, glancing behind her to see if they were catching up. Scratching her head, she knelt down, something stabbing her leg. Scoffing, she looked down to see a stick in her leg and a blacky-red liquid coming from the wound. Hearing footprints coming from behind her, she stood up and began running again. The stick broke and fell off as she ran and she cursed under her breath about the fact that the other piece is going to be a pain to get out. As she neared the edge of the forest she saw light etching it's way through the leaves. Sighing, she ran not certain where to and heard the fading voices of her attackers muttering;  
"Let the sunlight burn her. She'll be dust in an hour."  
She could feel the sun burn her and winced. Carrying on running, she looked around and saw a building in the distance to her left. Deciding to run towards the building she turned on her heels and went towards it. The longer she ran the more painful her burns became and eventually she began to cry. When she reached the building she saw a door and ran to it. Feeling a slight relief from the shelter of the porch, she went to knock the door, but instead huddled in the corner and slid down, pulling her knees to her chest and began softly sobbing. She heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up. She felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice asking her if she was alright. Looking up, she saw a boy maybe no older than 18, looking at her with a very concerned look.

* * *

Vlad could feel his eyes widen at the sight of her. Dark makeup smudged and waving down her face with her tears, dark hair sticking to her face, charred arms from her burns, which he noted must be from the sun, but the thing that alarmed him the most was her leg wound.  
He could feel his face soften when she nodded. He'd originally come out to tell her to go away, but the sight of her changed his mind.  
"You're clearly not okay, I mean look at you!" He stated.  
"I'll be okay I'll just shelter here until sunset and then-"  
Vlad cut her off.  
"No, you're coming in. I'm not having you stay out here with a chance of you dying." And with that, he took her arm carefully and slung it over her shoulders and stood, supporting her waist with his right hand and walked her in.  
"Oh! What's your name?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for not asking her sooner.  
"Aldabella. But just call me Al."

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I don't know if this is any good, so reviews would be very helpful! I've had this idea for a while and stuffs :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and oc's  
Oh and slight mention blood again, perhaps a little less than the last chapter! :D

"Aldabella. But call me Al." Aldabella said with a thick Italian accent. "What's yours?"  
"Vlad. Are you Italian?" He mentally scolded himself. Of course she's Italian you idiot!  
"Mmhmm" Al hummed. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence until they reached the table. Vlad pulled a chair out and placed Al in it.  
"You don't have to do this you know. I could've just stayed there until nightfall." Vlad noticed how good her English was, considering how heavy her accent is.  
"What, in the porch? Really? I don't know how you thought you were going make it in the first place, the sun would've eventually hit there, trust me."  
They stayed in silence for another ten minutes until Vlad finally said:  
"Look, I understand that you probably don't want to be here, that being an understatement, but you're safe now. From the sun, and whoever was chasing you."  
"How did you-"  
"Well, your leg for starts, but the arrow sticking from your back is a massive giveaway."  
"There's an arrow in my back?!" Al gasped attempting to look at her back.  
"Yeah? Couldn't you feel it?"  
"Obviously not otherwise I wouldn't be so damn surprised!" She said, clearly aggravated, arms stretched behind her back trying to feel where it was.  
"Do you need any-" Vlad tried to ask arms reaching forwards, but before they could get any closer Al batted them away with her arm, hissing at the sting from the burns. Vlad frowned. He could've sworn he felt heat, but he brushed it off. Impossible, he saw he burning from the sun! It's probably just the burns, they'll still be warm.  
"Go clean off. There's a bathroom just through the corridor to the left. Don't go upstairs. Everyone else is asleep, it's only 1 in the afternoon and they usually wake up around 8. I'll go get you some clean clothes." Vlad flashed her a warm smile before zooming off to his coffin room.

Al sighed, throwing her head back. So they're vampires and he must presume I am too because I burn, she thought to herself. She tapped her leg near her pocket, and took out the little bag. Standing up, she immediately felt excruciating pain in her leg and sat back down, cursing under her breath. Holding the table, she stood back up, keeping all the weight off of her wounded leg. Hobbling towards the corridor Vlad gestured to, she remembered the arrow in her back. Leaning her side onto the wall she felt where the arrow was, grabbed it, and pulled it out.  
"Crap." She muttered under her breath as she felt the hole it had left bleed. Beginning to walk again, arrow in hand she went into the bathroom.

* * *

Vlad sat on the sofa and rubbed his eyes. Breathing out, he lightly put his head back until it hit the wall and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again when he remembered what he came up for. To get Aldabella some clothes. Muttering under his breath about the fact that he should've gone to sleep earlier than eleven, and that he should of seen himself waking up in the afternoon as usual, he pulled himself up and went to his wardrobe. Pulling out some old hoodie and joggers, he closed it and zoomed back downstairs.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom, Al felt her pockets again. Frowning, she reached inside it. She was confused as to where the bag had gone until she realised that it was in her hand. Feeling foolish, she placed the bag on the sink, which she noticed was black. Looking around the whole room was black. How surprising! She thought to herself, sarcastically. The bag opened, making the fabric flat, revealing what was inside.  
Al inspected the objects:  
A bracelet her brother had given her, some socks, clips and bobby pins, and ah! Her soap. Grabbing it, she grabbed the edges of the fabric and tied them together, making it small again, not noticing her locket falling to the floor.  
She ran the bath and started looking for a towel. "Why didn't he tell me where the bloody towels ar-" her cursing was cut off when she found them in the wooden basket which was, surprisingly, not black. Waiting for the bath to run, she looked at her leg wound and winced. "Looks worse than it is" she muttered. Turning off the bath, she got into it, cleaned herself, pulled the remaining wood from her leg and checking her back which had thankfully stopped bleeding. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself, she got out and stood in front of the sink. She opened her bag again and grabbed her socks, tying them together and wrapping it around her leg wound. Turning around she saw a mirror and her flickering reflection in it. Cursing, she tried to look away but couldn't bring herself to. She looks horrendous, eye makeup smudged, her body with little cuts and bruises from running through the forest littering her shoulders and burn marks from the sun on her revealed arms. Closing her eyes with anger she punched the mirror resulting in it smashing, followed by loud cursing.

* * *

Vlad jumped awake at the sound of smashing coming from the bathroom. Zooming towards the door, he grabbed the clothes and knocked.  
"You alright?" He called.  
"Yes I'm fine!" Vlad heard Al say, slightly too fast and hurriedly.  
"Uh do you want the clothes or..?" He was answered by the door quickly opening and Al grabbing the clothes from his hands and the door closing again. His eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of the purple and red instead of pale white when she zipped in front of him.  
"Thank you!" He heard her muffled reply. Vlad snapped out of his bewilderment and zoomed back to the table and waited for her to come out. Frowning as he thought about the bruises and her wounds. "They should be healed by now, why the blood arent they?!" He angrily muttered to himself.  
"You're probably just overthinking things again you idiot." He heard another voice like his but deeper tell him. "Then again she was warm wasn't she? Maybe she's a-"  
"She can't be a breather. You and I both know that."  
"We're the same person, dingbat."  
"Anyway, she was warm from her burns!"  
"Yeah. Keep telling your self that goodie two fangs."

* * *

When Al put the clothes on they were oddly, well fitting. Slightly baggy, which she praised Vlad for, tight clothing on her back wouldn't be the best. She went out of the bathroom and tried to zoom down the corridor, failing, and falling flat on her face. She stood up, using the wall to support her and made her way to the other room. When she got around three metres away, she could hear Vlad muttering to himself. Frowning, she carried on walking and called out.  
"Sorry, about snapping at you before."  
Vlad snapped out of his "discussion" with himself. "It's fine. I'm used to it anyway." Looking up from the floor he saw Al awkwardly leaning against the wall. "There's an armchair over there," Vlad gestured to the back left of him "if you want to sit on something more comfortable." Al nodded and smiled gratefully, dragging herself to it. She got into it and curled up and drifted to sleep, hearing Vlad muttering to himself again and a whoosh as he, she presumed, left the room.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I think I used zoom too much but I can't think of any better words :/ Reviews would be nice and stuff. :)  
(Also thanks to The Angels Will Always Cry for reviewing and giving me some advice and stuffs:D )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and it's characters, only oc's and storyline is mine. You know by now.  
[{Also a mention of drinking (not blood) but yeah that's all it says. Just to be safe}] :D

* * *

"So _this _is what you get up to during the day?"  
Vlads eyes shot open as he heard his older sisters quizzical voice, to see her body dressed in bed clothes, and looked up seeing her smug, oddly no-makeuped (a rare sight), face with one of her eyebrows raised in a perfect arch and eyes directed towards Aldabella sleeping in the arm chair.  
"Flap off Ingrid, I'm not in the mood. And anyway you know I sleep during the day."  
"Oh, defensive!" Ingrid almost laughed, voice like venom. "When did you pick _her_ up?"  
"We're not dating. I barely know her." Vlads answer resulted in Ingrid throwing her head back, laughing. "Ingrid! It's not like that!" Vlad almost shouted, then glanced behind him to check if Al was still sleeping, which she was, frown indented on her face.  
"Oh, then what _is_ it like, little brother?" Ingrid asked the same tone as before.  
"I'm helping her." Vlad rolled his eyes, "not helping your case much" he heard the voice from earlier say.  
"_Helping_ her?" Ingrid zoomed to Al. "What with?-"  
Vlad cut her off before she could answer her own question. "She's injured. Thought she'd be able to survive in the sun." Vlad could sense that Ingrid was inspecting Al. "Leave her alone."  
Ingrid zoomed to Vlad. "Or what?"  
"Ingrid. I told you I'm** really** not in the mood today."  
He heard Ingrid huff and sit down.  
"Why on _Earth_ are you up so early anyway?"  
Ingrid crossed her legs and straightened her back. "Thought I heard someone breaking in. Fancied a snack."  
Vlad sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It was often she teased him about his "breather-love" as Ingrid called it, sometimes it was named "breather-love-in-_that_-way".  
"Well," Ingrid stood up. "I'm going back to sleep. Keep it down next time." She said winking, then left the room quicker than a blink.  
"You do realise she still thinks we're... you know with Aldabella?" The voice chimed in again.  
"Yep." Vlad snapped, to what looked like nothing.  
"We could change her presumptions to the truth."  
"No. That's wrong. But that'll be why you suggested it, won't it?"  
"Of course. You know if you just embraced me we could have _anyone._"  
"By anyone you mean "any power-hungry-insane-vampire" right?"  
"No I mean anyone! We're **_the chosen one_** for bats sake!"  
"Which would only appeal to power hungry vamps! Breathers and other beings wouldn't give a damn fang. I know that. You know that. Every vampire in the universe as much as they'd hate to admit knows that!"  
"Sometimes I forget that you're only into breathers."  
"Just flap off."  
"You can't escape yourself Vladimir. One day I'll be the dominant side, and when that day comes you'll be thankful."  
"Yeah, whatever. Until then you can be my annoying monologue." Vlad was thankful when _**he**_ didn't reply.

_**He**_ was Vlad, as much as he hated to admit, but darker, with darker thoughts and emotions. When Vlad "merged", aside from the first two days, he suppressed all of those dark thoughts and emotions, and around a year later started hearing **_him_**. At first Vlad thought he was going insane, or that it was a result of his "drinking habit" he developed after Erin left, which if he were any other being, would most likely be the case, but later was told it's normal for "goody two fangs" as Ingrid had so kindly put it, to experience their "darker side" in a voice type way, due to it being there still, no matter how much you want to lie to yourself, she also said something about it eventually becoming more and more prominent, until it becomes the vampire, and that Vlad should've just embraced it while he still could but Vlad had stopped paying attention by then.  
Sighing, Vlad checked on Al again, decided that she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, sat on the sofa in front of her - just in case- and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"You let her get away?! Again?!" Des shouted, almost screaming.

"We let her burn." Olivander smugly stated.

Des gritted his teeth. "Did you see her "ashes"?!" Silence. "Well?!" he bellowed.  
"N-No." Stan squeaked.  
"Then there's still a chance she's still bloody out there isn't there?!" After a while Des whispered "God, you really are stupid aren't you?" which sent a shiver through all three of the hunters spines. "She's not a vampire! There's a reason we're _hunters_ and not slayers!"  
Des made them stand there in uncomfortable silence for around fifteen minutes until he finally dismissed them.  
"That's the third time they lost her. Dammit why do I have to do everything myself?" he muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

Al woke herself up by screaming. Looking around, her screams quieting to hyperventilating, she saw dark decorations and decor, and Vlad looking at her in the way he looked at her hours before.  
"You alright Al?"  
Al growled at herself for being so idiotic, and looked to the ground in shame. It's just a dream!  
"Hey, it's alright. You're here and safe." Al scoffed. "Seriously, as long as I'm around slayers won't touch you. So that's one worry off your list." Vlad shivered at the flashback of what he, or should Vlad say _**he**_, did to the guild months before. 'You had to do it,' Vlad told himself, not only now but everyday, 'They were going to kill helpless vampires for thrill. And they weren't going to get the message otherwise.' Vlad snapped out of it and continued what he was saying.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Vlad asked. Al shook her head. He flashed a warm smile to her. "I understand. I wouldn't want to talk about my nightmares to an almost stranger either. Perhaps if we become friends. It does help you know? Talking. Anyway, I'll go get you a drink."  
Als eyes widened. "No blood!" she hurriedly requested.  
"No blood?" Vlad frowned. "Soy?"  
"No. Strictly _no_ blood. At all. Soy or otherwise."  
Vlad frowned harder, if that was possible. "Uh. Okay, I'll make us a hot drink. There's some coca left over in the old school staff room."  
"Coca?"  
"Yeah. Hot chocolate? Haven't you ever had it before?" Al shook her head. "Well you've been missing out. Big time." and with that Vlad zoomed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only oc's and the storyline are mine. I don't own young Dracula.

* * *

_"Yeah. Hot chocolate? Haven't you ever had it before?" Al shook her head. "Well you've been missing out. Big time." and with that Vlad zoomed off._

Al leant back again and rested her head on the cushion behind her head. Sighing, she took out her little bag from her pocket and opened it. Inspecting the objects, she looked for her locket. Frowning, she looked again. "Where is it?" she muttered. Thinking, her frown flattened out when she realised that she'd left it in the bathroom. Cursing, she stood up, supporting herself and tried to ignore the pain that was in her leg. Sitting back down, she lifted the leg of the jogging bottoms and looked at the remains of the injury. Taking off the sock she was relived to see that it wasnt as deep and had stopped bleeding. Taking another two socks from her bag, which had fallen to the floor, she did the same as before and closed the bag, tucking it back into her pocket. She stood again, hobbled to the bathroom, to find it locked. "Dammit." Al cursed. She made her way down the corridor, and heard a whoosh further up it.

"Al?" she heard Vlad call. "Aldabella?"  
Al quickened her pace, and fell over. Cursing, she looked up to see Vlads feet, looking further still saw his face plastered with a smirk. Vlad squatted infront of her so they were level and whispered "do you need any help?", reaching out his hand. Al shook her head, rolled onto her back and sat up straight. Vlad stood up and told Al that the hot chocolate was ready for when she eventually managed to get down the hall, then left again. Rolling back onto her stomach, she felt the wall and pulled herself up using it as a support.

* * *

"So far, we've found her here:" Des said sticking a pin, in his map, in the location of Italy. "around fourteen years ago, with two others, and here:" He stuck a pin in the location of Iowa. "around seven years ago, alone, and finally here:" he stuck a pin in the location of England. "around two and a half hours ago. Each of the locations were in forests, which were sheltered, meaning the sun wouldn't hit her and she wouldn't burn. Correct?" Des asked the head hunter.  
"Correct." the headhunter, Shakarri, confirmed.  
"The detective department found some objects in the last location that you might find interesting." Des said, presenting the head hunter with a large fabric bag. Shakarri took the bag, opened it and took the objects out.  
"Some clothes. Worthless. Shoes. Worthless. Medicine. Alright, good to put into the first aid box. Fire starters. Worthless. And.." Shakarris voice stopped suddenly. Scoffing she carried on her sentence. "Well, you were _very_ right when you said it would be interesting, but you forgot to mention how amazing it would be!" Laughing she stood up. "This might _actually_ be one of your best finds! We finally know where Aldabella, or at least that's what I presume she's called, came from! Well done Des. We begin hunting her down the day after tomorrow. But for now, you're dismissed."

* * *

"So," Vlad began, handing Al a mug. "Hot chocolate." Vlad said, taking his own mug, waiting for Al to have a drink of hers. Als eyes widened when she finally did and she took a larger drink.  
"This! This... is _amazing_!"  
Vlad laughed. "I told you. Been missing out."  
They sat there in silence until Vlad finally broke it. "So, I have this idea, feel free to object, but," Vlad sighed. "okay, we-could-ask-each-other-questions-and-then-answer-them-and-then-the-other-person-answers-them-and-asks-the-other-person-another-question-and-so- and-stuff" Vlad said hurriedly. "wait that didn't make sense. Let me rephrase that.-"  
"No, that made sense." Aldabella intervened. "Okay. So. How old are you? I'm 19."  
"17. I'm going to be 18 in a month. Favourite food? Mines pizza, no garlic. I guess."  
"Call me really stereotypical but spaghetti." They both laughed simultaneously. "Okay. What's your favourite colour? Mines red."  
They continued like that until they ran out of questions together, which coincidentally, was the same time that they ran out of hot chocolate. They had found out each others: favourite animals, Vlads was a bat, and Aldabellas a wolf, favourite place, Romania and Italy, favourite bands, Vlad said he couldn't decide on just one so he named about 10 and Al said that she didn't listen to music due to living in the forest, but liked birdsong, what the weirdest fact they knew was, honey is the only food that won't rot, and that it's edible for at least 3000 years and that the human brain named itself, things they hated again, Vlad named about 10 things and Al said everything, resulting in the two laughing again and some humorous things such as favourite item of clothing, his leather jackets and her fancy satin dress and if they'd ever considered what it would be like to be the opposite gender, they both had and they explained what they would do. It was fairly early, or late, at night, around nine, when the other members of the Dracula household woke up, and Vlad wasn't looking forward to the response that would be given towards Al, considering his sisters reaction. Luckily though, had managed to set up Als coffin room before they woke, which was Erins old one.  
"Alright. That's your coffin and room." he said after setting the room up and slightly dusting it "your place of stay here. Feel free to go to the library, it's in the old school, and has newer books than our household one. They're all vampire law and boring things anyway. Unless you find that interesting. I don't. Use the stairs then turn right to get to the school. Wait how are you going to get downstairs with your leg, nevermind. If you do manage to get downstairs without falling, don't turn left downstairs until I've told the others about you. 'Cause you never know. Then I'll properly introduce you. Okay?"  
"Yes."  
Vlad smiled and left the room. Al sat on the top of her coffin, and smiled, if only a small smile, to herself. Hm, "safe", maybe this is a good change for her.

* * *

A/N: :) Okay I have nothing else to say! As usual, reviews would be very, very helpful! I understand if the question answer thing wasn't easy to follow but the answers go Vlad-Aldabella if that helps. ^_^ Alright bye! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own young Dracula or it's characters. Ocs and storyline are all I own.

* * *

"Why was she so interested in the photo?" Rossa asked Des from across the dining table.  
"I don't even know! I was talking about the gem stone when I said "something you might find interesting", because it's one of the five gems given to the-" Des stopped mid sentence  
"The what?" Rossa said, taking a bite from her food. Waiting a while, she realised that she wasn't going to get an answer. "Oh. Is this one of those "hunters only" thing?"  
"Kind of. Don't worry about it. Just know that the gem is one of _the most_ important gems. Ever."  
"Ever as in hunter ever? Or as in ever-ever?"  
"Ever-ever. Does Shakarri even realise how important it is? She can be so fickle sometimes. Only last month it was the most important thing, and as soon as Aldabella comes back onto the scene it's like "oh no let's drop all the work and effort gone into this "myth""- Which is stupid! How the hell is it a myth? We have evidence! - "and hunt down this "dangerous" _girl_!" I'm all for a good killing but seriously?" Des spat. "As if she's even dangerous. She ran! Only wimps run! If she is this "powerful" being, why did she run? Surely she would fight!"  
Ross nodded. It was the easiest thing to do when her husband went on rants, being married to him for five years, she picked up habits and hints when he went on a "hunter rampage." It was rare that he ever talked about work with Rossa, let alone make coherent sentences.  
"Aldabella isn't even important. The only reason she's classed as that is because she's "dangerous". I should just kill her myself. Get it over with. Maybe then we'd get onto the more important matter of the gems. Where are the other three? Have the owners already found each other? What will we do if they have? Oh wait, Shakarri doesn't care!" Des shouted and stormed out of the house, slamming the door, causing the table to shake. Rossa sighed. So much for a "peaceful day in together". She let a tear fall and wiped it away.  
"Stop that Rossa. It's normal for this to happen. Why did you think any different would happen just because it's a different time?" Rossa muttered to herself.

* * *

Vlad zoomed out of Aldabellas room and into the living area to see his dad, reading a newspaper on the throne, with one of his legs flung over the arm and his body slightly turned, and Ingrid, sitting at a turned chair at the table, reading a - vampire - gossip magazine. Both were dressed in their usual attire. Vlads dad looked up from his newspaper and smiled.  
"Vladimir!" he said in his "gleeful" tone that he used when addressing his son. "I'm surprised you're even awake!" He moved his leg off the arm of the chair and placed his foot on the floor.  
Vlad frowned.  
"Ah yes, Ingrid told me all about your little late-day escapades!" His dad stated, tone not flattering from the gleeful tone Vlad was greeted with, and stood, walking towards him.  
Vlad frowned harder, glaring slightly from the corner of his eye at Ingrid, who was smirking slightly. "Since when did he listen to Ingrid?" Vlad muttered. "It's not like-" He said louder, addressing his father.  
"No no no, Vladdy! You don't have to explain _a thing_ to me!"  
"But-"  
"Up!" His father cut him off and placed his hands on Vlads shoulders. "You don't have to be shy! So, when are we meeting this girl?" he said bringing his arms down and zipping back to his seat on the throne.  
Vlad sighed. "She's not my girlfriend." Vlads dads smile flattered.  
Ingrid stood up and whispered "Good luck little brother." Briefly into Vlads ear and then zoomed off.  
"What is she then? You're not-"  
"No. We are not engaged. She was injured."  
His father glared. "What is your _obsession _with bringing in breathers?-" He spat  
"She's not a breather. She's like us."  
"Whatever! One of these days it'll turn out to be a slayer using statis spray, who's planning to kill us! Oh wait, that already happened, didn't it?" Vlads father spat at him.  
Vlad stepped back, hurt. Immediately realising what he had said, his father stood up. "Vlad I-" He attempted to comfort Vlad.  
"Get. Off. Me." Vlad snapped.  
"I wasn't-"  
"You don't have to explain _a thing_ to me!" Vlad spat his words back, voice like venom and zoomed off.

* * *

Aldabella was reading when Ingrid entered her room. Looking up from her book, Al saw her leaning on the dresser. "I thought-"  
"We had to be invited in? It's an all vampire household, all rooms are on limits until someone uninvites them from their room. Like our private rooms- we uninvited everyone in this house from them. But you already know that don't you?" Ingrid said, bringing her face closer to Als. Al tried not to take a sharp intake of breath in fear and nodded. Ingrid cackled and threw her head back. "Don't be so scared! I knew you would know that. I just wanted to have a little fun." Ingrid said, spitting the last word.  
"Ingrid." Spinning on her heel, Ingrid was greeted by her brother, who, from the look on his face, was fuming.  
"Ah! Brother dearest! How did your "little chat" go with daddy?" She said, wiggling her fingers when she said the words little chat, and zoomed towards Vlad so they were merely inches away from each other.  
"Fantastic!" Vlad spat, sarcasm heavy. "Dad was _so_ supportive. Not that you would care! You clearly had nothing to do with it!"  
"Oh so it went well?" Ingrid laughed.  
"Amazing. Dad was so pleased he decided to bring up Erin!" Vlad said, fangs lowering.  
Ingrid tried not to act surprised. Erin was a no-go topic area for anyone to even mention to Vlad. She knew she should stop taunting him but she couldn't help it.  
"That idiotic _half-fang_ that ran off with leather lover? Ha, why do you even care?" Ingrid taunted.

* * *

Vlad couldn't contain his anger anymore, and with a flick of his wrist, threw Ingrid at the wall in the corridor. Speeding towards her, he put his forearm tightly on Ingrids neck. Attempting to bite him, Ingrid lowered her fangs.  
"You should of done this when Erin was around." Ingrid choked. "She would of wanted you then. Madness and all." Going to punch her, Vlad stopped, threw Ingrid on the floor and sped off. Rubbing her neck, she shouted: "I knew you would never do anything! Wimp!" Standing up she sped off too, leaving a shaking Aldabella, who had witnessed her first vampire "fight", with her own thoughts. Pulling herself up, she made her way to the library, a lot had happened in the past twenty-four hours and she needed some place quiet.

* * *

A/N: Early update! Don't worry there's still going to be an update on Wednesday, its just I had this chapter ready and wanted to upload it! Okay bye ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own young Dracula pr it's characters. Only oc on storyline is mine

* * *

Vlad sat in his coffin and sighed. He was fuming. In fact, there wasn't even a word for the immense frustration and hurt he was feeling.

"Do you want to know a great way to stop being a loser?"

"Not now. Go away." Vlad whispered aggressively.

"I can't. Anyway, a great way to stop being angry is to bite a breather. Take your anger out on them."

"I will _not _bite a breather!" Vlad sighed.

"We're supposed to be _The Chosen One!_ We should strike fear into breathers and vampires unbeating hearts at the mere _mention _of our title."

"Shut up. I'm not interested."

"Fine. Wallow in self pity. Highly un-vampiric. Ingrid was right about-"

"Just shut up. _Please._" Vlad cut **Him** almost begging, and on the verge of tears. Thankfully, **He** did. 'Just sleep it off. You're tired and everything gets to you more.' Vlad thought to himself. Lying back, he closed his eyes. Now that it was quiet, he could hear faint footsteps and a dragging of a leg. Dragging himself to sit up, Vlad called Aldabella. He heard the steps stop and continue again. Frowning, Vlad lay back down.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Al started to feel bad for ignoring Vlad. She had considered going to see him, but was scared to find out if he was still annoyed. About halfway down the stairs, she decided to instead of going to the library, to go into the staff room and see if there was any hot chocolate left. Al had never made it before but thought it couldn't be so hard. She walked past the library and into the staff room that was at the end of the hall. When she walked in she looked around. Walls painted a now discoloured white, worksurfaces that were marble and a sofa in a square shape with a table in the middle with some withering flowers on top. Al walked over to the work surface with a kettle on and opened the cupboard, a little plastic jar falling out. Picking it up off of the floor, Al saw that it was the hot chocolate. Rolling her eyes, she read the instructions. 'Can't be too hard.' She whispered to herself. Boiling the kettle, she grabbed two mugs from the higher shelf and placed them onto the surface. Then, she put two heaped spoons of the powder into the mugs and waited for the kettle to boil. She poured the water into the mug and stirred the water until it looked like the liquid that Vlad had handed her hours before. She began walking again, mugs in hand and went upstairs again.

* * *

Vlad was almost asleep when he heard a knock, more like a light kick at his door.

"Go away." He hissed sleepily.

"Uh. Okay. I made you hot chocolate. I'll leave your hot chocolate outside your door." Vlad heard Aldabella softly say. Vlads stomach dropped when he heard Als voice and realised that witnessing what just happened ten minutes ago, must of shaken her up. He zoomed, picked up his hot chocolate and zoomed to sit on the sofa. Sipping the coca, he raised his eyebrows in approval when it was better than any hot chocolate he could make. 'Never had hot chocolate? Hm.' Vlad mockingly scoffed. He smiled sadly when he realised that she made hot chocolate as he had done when she'd been upset. Vlad made a mental note to apologise to Al.

"You need to stop saying sorry to people. You'll apologise to dad soon. Speaking of dad, how are you going to introduce Al to him? He seems pretty annoyed." **He **said.

"I don't know. I don't care. He can eat garlic at the moment. I'll just come down with all and if he doesn't like it he can sit in the sun." Vlad whispered in return.

"I seem to be rubbing off on you."

"Pfft. You wish." Vlad said, zooming into his coffin. "Wake me up in 3 hours."

"Maybe." Vlad sighed, having another you around did have it's perks.

* * *

"Can't you just let that go, Des?" Shakarri sighed.

"It's 10 o'clock at night now. I _was_ planning on searching for places Aldabella could be hiding. But if you insist on telling me about the gems, go ahead!"

"Shakarri, miss, these gems are-"

""The most important gems in the world."" She spat, "I'm aware. I may be new, but I'm not dumb. I've heard all the rumors."

"No, but you don't _understand._ Aldabella owned and technically still does, one of these gems. That means she's one of them." "

One of them?" Sharakki muttered. "They're just _gems_. What's so bloody important? Aldabella is the focus. And will be until she is killed."

"But-"

"If you try and argue with me any more, I'll c_ompletely_ drop the gems." "

You can't do that! Don't you understand?! The gems can and will help with Aldabella."

"I don't care. I can drop it and I will."

"I thought we were meant to protect. Aldabella isn't a threat. You're just killing her because she hurt you! That's not protecting. That's revenge. If I were still head, protecting would be our main goal. That means focusing on the important stuff. Not revenge."

"Leave. Now. Before I do something I'll regret. In the morning, I want _no_ mention of these gems. In fact, I want no mention of these gems until further notice. I want you to carry on assessing the locations of Aldabella and report back to me. Just as earlier, are we clear?"

Des resisted the urge to punch Sharakki and left, slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. :( ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only the storyline.

* * *

"Wake up."  
Vlad groaned and clicked his fingers to open his coffin. He glanced at his wristwatch.  
"I've been asleep for five hours?!" Vlad whispered.  
"Ooops yeah. lost track of time."  
Vlad sighed and threw his head back. "I _really_ hate you. You know that?"  
"Yup."  
Vlad sat there for ten minutes until he stood up.  
"You know if I go downstairs dads gonna be mad?"  
"No he won't. He'll be drowning himself in guilt that he hurt his favourite child. Then we'll go downstairs and he'll be all over us apologising."  
Vlad always hated when **he** revered the Vlad as us.  
"You think?"  
"Oh come on, if you think so I think so. Remember? Anyway, I don't know why you ask me these things, we _are_ the same person. Any thoughts you have are my thoughts and vice versa. I'm just the more, uh, extravagant one."  
"That's one way to put it."  
Vlad stood up and changed into his usual clothing.  
"It's weird. How aren't you fuming? You haven't bit a breather or anything."  
"Yes, because I have my own ways of dealing with things. Mostly sleeping them off, but it's a way. And anyway, you know I'm still angry. I'm just putting on a facade."  
"True. If I were dominant there would be a fair few more injuries than just Ingrids bruised neck and possibly side."  
Vlads eyes widened. Ingrid. He'd almost forgotten what he'd done. He felt terrible.  
"Oh stop it! It's normal! She probably doesn't even care, you guys _always_ fight."  
It was weird for Vlad to have a voice. One time** he's** referring to Vlad and **himself** as the same person, and the next it's like they're completely different people. Which they would be. If they weren't the same. Vlad made his way downstairs and stopped when he remember about Al. He zoomed to outside her door and knocked.

* * *

_Al's eyes snapped open. She looked around, frowning. This wasn't where she fell asleep. Sitting upright she realised she was sitting on leaves. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked around again. Trees surrounding her, leaves fluttering down from the branches and sunlight seeping through the gaps, creating a beautiful green glow all around Al. Gasping she looked at her arms, glistening in the sun. Hearing rustling from the trees, Al shot her head towards the sounds. She saw a young female, around twenty-three, with long black hair waving across her shoulders, wearing a tank top and camo jeans. Closely followed by a young male, around the same age, perhaps a year or two younger, with brown tousled hair, wearing a leather jacket and leather jeans, looking behind him and calling a name. Aldabella. Als eyes filled with tears. They were her parents. Al could hear faint talking from behind her, she slowly got up and walked towards the talking, the sight of her parents leaving as they were discussing with young Aldabella about her first hunting trip._  
_"Yeah! I heard them over here!" Al heard one voice, a female say._  
_"If you say so Shar!" She heard another voice, a male say, slightly laughing._  
_"Stop laughing Daryl!" She heard the female, Shar, say. She heard the voices getting closer until they were close enough to see. Al gasped and tried to hide, failed, but Shar didn't notice and walked into Al. Al frowned when she walked through her like nothing. Al ran towards her parents again._  
_"So you just hold the bow like that and... Ah! Yeah!" Al heard her mom say to her with a light italian accent."Well done!" she heard her praise Als younger self. She heard a zoom and her dad returning with a deer and cursing._  
_"Maledetto sole!" (****Cursed sun****) She heard her dad say_  
_"Papà! Did you see me fuoco che la freccia?" (****Dad! Did you see me fire the arrow?****) Al smiled at her younger selves lack of English and proudness._  
_"Sì, volpe! It was magnificent!" (****Yes, fox!****)_  
_Al sighed and leaned against the tree closing her eyes._  
_"There they are!" Als eyes snapped open. This was all too familiar._  
_"Well? Shoot 'em!" Als eyes widened. They were going to shoot her parents! She tried calling, she screamed, but they couldn't hear. Al heard a zipp as an arrow went through her and hit the branch to the left of her dads head. She saw her dad hiss and bear his fangs, and then whisper to his wife to protect Al. Al tried to call out. "No! Don't! Save yourself!" It was no use. Her dad jumped down, missing the sunlight patch by and inch. It all happened so fast after that. An arrow flying towards her father, hitting him right in his chest dusting him. Al ran to him, sobbing. She stood up and screamed at the running hunters. Running after them, she carried on shouting curses. Reaching where they had stopped she saw her mom getting shot, and little Al crying over her body. Stopping in her place, Al cried. No, she let out the most heartfelt sob. When she looked up, she could just she little Al speeding towards the male hunter and_-  
Al woke up, tear stained and screaming. Panting, she looked around. She was back in Ingrids old room. She heard the door suddenly slam open and Vlad barge in shouting Aldabella.

* * *

"Are you okay?!"  
Al just sat there shaking. Vlad zoomed to her and hugged her over the coffin, frowned at her slight warmth. Al just accepted the hug and sobbed into his shoulder, saying incoherent sentences. Vlad managed to get some sense from it and attempted to console her.  
"Shhh. It's okay now. They can't hurt you." Vlad tried, rubbing her back. They stayed like that until Al had calmed down.  
"They were gonna- and I - but they-"  
"I know. It's okay. It's just a dream." Vlad consoled.  
Al tightened her grip around Vlad. "Did you mean it when you said I was safe earlier?" She whispered.  
Vlad frowned and thought. It can't be slayers, what are they? He was brought out of his thoughts by Al pulling away and looking at him warily. "Of course you're safe." Vlad promised.  
Al smiled sadly and hugged him again. "Sorry."  
Vlad shook his head. "Don't be. Now, if you're up to it, do you want to meet my family?"  
Al was apprehensive but nodded. "Let me clean up."  
"Okay. Is your leg healed?"  
Al pulled from Vlad and lifted the jogging bottom leg up and looked at the wound, the sock had fallen off. Vlad audibly winced. It must of been bad, it hadn't healed yet. Al stood up and got out of the coffin, barely fazed.  
"Okay. I'll clean up my face and then meet you in the hall. Yes or no?"  
"Yeah. Okay. Don't be too worried. We're not always fighting. Also use the bathroom to the left as you walk out, so there's no chance of the others seeing you." Vlad zoomed downstairs. Al walked out of the room and went into the bathroom Vlad instructed her to and cleaned her face. She then went downstairs and met Vlad in the hall.  
"Ready?" He asked  
"I guess." and they walked in.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I'm not sure how accurate my italian was, I haven't used it in a while and stuffs, so feel free to tell me if there's any errors! Please r&r. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only the storyline and OC are mine!

* * *

_"Ready?" He asked _

_"I guess." and they walked in._

Vlad opened the door as they walked in. Vlads father leapt to his feet from his throne and sped to Vlad placing his hands on Vlads arms, slightly knocking Al over.  
"Oh Vladdy, I'm so sorry! I don't mean to-" Vlads father exclaimed.  
Vlad gritted his teeth. "Yeah. I know."  
His father dropped his grasp on Vlads shoulders and spun on his heel to face Aldabella.  
He bent down slightly so their faces were the same height. Al gasped and wrapped the unzipped hoodie tighter around herself.  
"So, _you're_ the mysterious girl! Did you injure your leg?" He asked, his voice flamboyant with fake empathy. Al nodded her head fast. She felt a hand on her arm and was pulled behind Vlad.  
"Don't patronise her." Vlad snarled. "She's perfectly capable of understanding basic English. Talk to her like you'd talk to me."  
"If she's so capable, how come she's so comfortable cowering behind you?" Ingrid chimed in.  
Al stepped from behind Vlad. Suddenly she had a lot of confidence. "Cowering?" She spat back. She took a step forward. "I'm not _cowering!_"  
"Well now you're not!" Ingrid stood up and took a step towards Al. "And what brought your confidence on?" She sneered.  
"Ignorant assholes like you and who I presume is your father." The words rolled off of Als tongue. She took another step forward, her small fangs lowering.  
Ingrid also took a step towards Al, her fangs glimmering in the light of the fire as she lightly laughed. "Ignorant?" She scoffed. "Me? How so?"  
Al rolled her eyes, bringing her face mere millimetres away from Ingrid. Vlad went to break up the fight, but his father blocked his steps by placing his arm in front Vlad.  
"No. Let them fight. I'd like to see what this girl is capable of."  
"There are multiple answers to your question that I'm aware of, and I've only been here, what? Twelve hours?" Al responded to Ingrid's question.  
Ingrid hissed at Al.  
"Oh! I'm _so_ intimidated!" Al laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"You should be." Ingrid muttered.  
Al straightened her back and took a step back, and Ingrid did the same. Al sped out of the room.  
"That was no fun!"  
Ingrid and Vlads head shot towards their father. Vlad rolled his eyes.  
"She's certainly something!" Ingrid maliciously said, zooming back to where she was sitting before and began reading again.  
"I'm going to see where she went." Vlad said.

* * *

Al sat on the coffin and pulled out her bag. She opened it flat on the top and took her ripped clothes out of it, and a sewing kit. She held her dress up so she could inspect the damage. Sighing, she pulled out the scissors from her sewing kit and cut all the sleeves off. She then ripped the lace of the under skirt and layed it beside her open bag. Al heard a zoom but didn't bother to look up. She was too fixated on fixing her dress.

* * *

When Vlad went upstairs, Als door was wide open. He went outside it and stopped at the door frame, seeing Al holding up a very tattered dress. Frowning, he carried on watching her as she took something off what seemed like a sheet of fabric and placing it on her knee. His mouth slowly opened as she cut the top off her, what seemed to him, beautiful dress. She carried on destorying her dress, discarding the useless fabric and Vlads eyes widened. He saw her line up the lace with the top of the dress and mutter something. He then saw her cut the top of her dress neater then flip it over, revealing that she had cut the front as a heart. She then took the lace, cut it a little bit, and started sewing it onto the dress. Vlad gasped at how fast she could sew. Vlad saw her sew the sleeves on and lift the dress up again, revealing a beautiful lace dress fading into a black. Vlads eyes widened even more.  
"Woah" Vlad muttered under his breath. He then saw her get off the top of the coffin and take off the hoodie, showing the grey t-shirt. Vlad cleared his throat and laughed when Al jumped.  
"You idiot!" She mockingly told him off. "I could have killed you!"  
"What with? A needle? So scary!" He mocked. Al gave him a light push.  
"I suppose your here to tell me to "apologise because everything is going to be really awkward otherwise." "  
"No, I came here to see if you're alright. But if you want to aplogise..." Vlads voice trailed off when Al raised her eyebrows. "Thought not. Ingrid doesn't really care I dont think. Although, it probably wasn't the _best_ idea to annoy her as your first impression."  
Al sighed. "I've never been good with first impressions. I always come across as a bitch."  
Vlad winced. "Well, you didn't to me. Or dad. Dad's quite impressed to be honest."  
Al yawned. "Why are you still standing by the doorway?" She questioned.  
"Because I can't come in? It's your room. You haven't invited me in."  
"I thought I didn't have to because it's an all vampire house."  
"What? Oh. Ingrid could come in her because this is her old room, and no-one really claimed it, so it sort of stayed hers until you came. However, for the time being, you own this room, so you got to invite vampires in, that is of you want them in. It's also just as easy to- wait I don't need to tell you this."  
"Uh okay. Come in?"  
Vlad took a step in. "So. My family."  
"One member hates me, and the other doesn't care because I'm a female."  
Vlad lowered his lips and nodded. "At least you won't get any more confrontions."  
Al yawned again. "True."  
"How come you're so nice now? Hours ago you were ignoring me, snapping at me and trying not to have anything to do with me."  
"Because. You've seen me at my most vunurable, and you didn't attack me and/or try to kill me, in fact you did the opposite. I figure you're harmless."  
Vlad scoffed. "Harmless?" He muttered  
"What?" Al asked.  
"Nothing." Vlad quickly answered. They stood there awkwardly until Vlad said that Al should get some sleep.  
"I shouldn't go to sleep. I'll sleep in the day. Then wake up at proper vampiric time."  
Vlad nodded. He couldn't argue with that.  
"Uh. I want to get changed before I go downstairs again. If that's okay with you obvisouly. If it's not, I can just stay up here and read."  
"No no no, it's okay, uh, I'll meet you outside. I think Renfields cooking, something smells like it's dying, so it'll be time for dinner soon. Wanna wait till then?"  
Al nodded and Vlad left, letting Al get changed. He sat down crossed legged on the floor outside Als room.  
"That was creepy." **He** said.  
"What was?" Vlad whispered.  
"Watching Al before."  
Vlad was thankful he couldn't blush. "I wasn't watching _her._"  
"You got to admit shes pretty though."  
"What?" Vlad whisper-shouted. "Where the blood did that come from?!"  
"No-where. Nevermind. I already know the answer-"  
**He** was cut off by the door opening and Als feet, clothed by shoes near his vision. His view went up to her face and a non-existent breath caught in his throat. He stood up, his eyes still stuck on Als face. Which was make-upped with perfectly winged eyeliner and red lips. She was smiling.  
"Smile back. You look like a fool."  
Vlad smiled back. "Not that wide." Vlad made his smile smaller.  
"How long will dinner be?" Al questioned.  
"Uh, maybe one hour? Why?"  
"I just wanted to know if I'd be able to finish the chapter of this book." Al said bashfully, holding up a copy of "Alice in Wonderland", her face tinted red with embarrassment.  
Vlad laughed slightly. They both went downstairs and into the throne room, walked past Vlads dad and Ingrid, and sat on the couch, Al curled up reading in one corner and Vlad with his knees up and his chin resting on them in the other.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know what to put here. Please r&r ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only OCs and the storyline is mine.  
Warning: Draining breathers. That sort of thing.

* * *

_His fangs dripped red with blood. He threw the breather he had just drained to the ground, and stepped over the lifeless body, laughing as her gang of friends ran, screaming. He wiped the dribble from the side of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt._  
_"There he is!" Vlad shot his head to the sound of the voice._  
_"Slayers." He hissed. They came into view, throwing a stake. Vlad rolled his eyes, and caught the stake in his hand and tossed it to the ground. "Really?" He taunted. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and his hand put in between his shoulder blades. Vlad struggled to get his hands free._  
_"Struggle and we'll stake ya!" Vlad heard a voice behind him say, his head being pulled upwards and a blade being pressed on his neck, Vlad hissing as it burnt his skin. "Garlic coated." He heard from in front of him. Vlad moved his eye sight downwards to see the original slayers disarming bows. The blade was removed from his neck. Vlad sped so he was facing the slayer and-_

Vlad sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Scratching his head, he stepped out of his coffin and sat on the floor outside of it, back flat against it. At least he woke up before the worst part. Pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his chin on them closing his eyes. His eyes snapped open when he saw flashes of the dream again. He hadn't had a nightmare like that for at least a month, well for as long as Aldabella had been staying with them. Vlad sighed and stood up, wiping his eyes.  
"Why am I crying?" He questioned himself. "It's just a dream." He walked out of his room, checking his wrist watch. It was two pm. He could hear the rest of the Dracula household, and Al, softly sleeping, which was a bit weird, even for Vlad. His dads soft murmurs, Ingrids huffs and Aldabella muttering things. The usual. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, where he grabbed an apple, and sat at the table.  
"An apple?" **He** said.  
"Yes?" Vlad replied confused.  
"Why are you eating an apple?"  
"I don't know? I fancied it. I guess." Vlad frowned. **He** was right, Vlad never ate any food. Except the occasional meal Renfield cooked.  
"You're _really_ weird."  
Vlad sighed. "I have a voice. Of course I'm weird." Vlad frowned in disgust when he felt an eyeroll come from **Him**. He took a bite from the apple, sighing. Then he choked on the apple that he'd attempted to swallow. He heard a giggle come from the doorway. Vlad looked up to see Al, who looked like she had been crying herself.  
"Hey." She whispered.  
"Hi." Vlad said, smiling slightly.  
"You too?" She muttered, just loud enough for Vlad to hear.  
"Yeah." They stayed in silence, and Al drifted towards the table Vlad was sitting at, pulling a chair out herself.  
Vlad sighed, and looked up at Al who was staring at nothing. "Do you want to, you know, talk about it?" Vlad asked, concerned.  
Al thought about it for a while. "If I talk about mine will you talk about yours?" She questioned, embarrassed slightly.  
Vlad smiled softly. Al never wanted to talk about her nightmares, and neither did Vlad, but from experience, he knew it was better to talk about something than to keep it to yourself. He'd rather tell Al about his nightmares, and have Al tell him about hers, meaning she would most likely feel better, than to keep his dreams private as he has done since they started and for Al to keep hers to herself and go through the same as what he did. "Yeah. Okay. That seems fair. Shall I go first?"  
Al nodded.  
"Uh. Okay, they started when..."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter but an early update! (That is no excuse I know I'm sorry) Please r&r ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only OCs and the storyline are mine.

The last of the hunters and the team filed in and took their places.  
"This must be important." One lab worker uttered to another. "She hasn't called a meeting here since Aldabellas case." They were right. Everyone was here. The lab workers, who were still analysing the crystals/gems what ever, after much persuasion on Des' part, the weapons designers, who were working on a new bow, the amour designers, who were working on "bite-proof" clothing and the actual hunters, who were training.  
There was a bang on the table and everyones head snapped towards the sound. Shakarri cleared her throat. "Hello." Her voice bellowed. "You are probably wondering why I have called you here today." She shouted, in a calm manner, pacing up and down. Agreeing murmurs followed.  
"Well, after a month of constant work, we have finally discovered Aldabellas _last_ location." Confused murmurs followed. "I understand you may be wondering why I added last in that sentence, it's because... well, we can finally kill her."  
Shocked mummers followed, and one person cheered. "I like your attitudes. Now," Shakarri pulled up a presentation. "Des." She called. Des stood up, looking slightly sick. He stood in front of the whole organisation, Shakarri handing him a clicker to click the slides across.

* * *

_"Uh... They all started when..."_  
Vlad stopped talking mid-sentence. "Hang on. We're missing something. If we have a discussion, we need hot chocolate. I think Renfield brought some more last week." and he sped out the room. Aldabella smiled slightly. Hot chocolate had become a sort of thing between her and Vlad. Vlad returned with two cups of hot chocolate and placed one in front of Al.  
Vlad took a deep breath and began telling Al what he had began to say before.

* * *

Vlad was sixteen when the nightmares started. He'd just "merged" a week before and was just coming back to his senses. He got a slight glimpse of what he was capable of, and well, life just wasn't fantastic. The first night he woke up screaming, and Erin and his father rushed to his aid, thinking he'd been assassinated or something. His father grew bored after an hour of Vlad just shaking, but Erin stayed and comforted him. He gave an outline that he'd had a nightmare but didn't want to talk about it. The second night, he woke up screaming again, and this is Bertrand went to his aid. Obviously, Vlad just told him what he told Erin. By the sixth night, he'd stopped screaming, but kept waking up breathing heavily and sweating. The nightmares got better, he still got them, but he'd manage to train himself to wake up before it got too bad. When he bit Erin, the nightmares became unbearable. He wasn't sleeping for fear of the nightmares, and he had no-one to confide in about his problems. Vlad was excellent at hiding things, so he managed to hide it from everyone, even using Ingrids make-up once or twice to cover his bags that progressively got worse. Then Erin left, and Vlads life spiralled out of control. He began drinking to drown his pain, and was taunted everyday by this voice. That's when the nightmares were at their worse. He would close his eyes and flashes of the previous nightmare would appear. Vlad had flee from home for a while, to get his life sorted out, and figured some techniques to help him stop dreaming before it got to a certain point.

* * *

"And it kind of worked. The voice is still there, but the nightmares are never as bad as they used to be. It's only like once a month I wake up and can't sleep again. It _really_ doesn't help having another me taunting me though." Vlad finished, hinting to **Him**, voice shaking slightly. He'd never told anyone any of this before. It felt... weird to get it off his chest, but it a sort of good way. "You can laugh now."  
Al wiped her eyes. When did she start crying? "No." She squeaked. "Why would I laugh?" Al was confused. Did he honestly think she could be so heartless?  
Vlad frowned. "It's just... I thought... I guess... Nevermind."  
Al smiled softly and sighed, taking a sip of her half empty cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

"Uh. Okay." Des began, voice shaking. "We have been looking at Aldabellas case for a total of two years now. Well, I have, but the organisation has been looking at her case for a total of fourteen years." He clicked the slide across. "We have found her in three locations; Italy, Iowa and more recently, England. At first we were looking at forests she could be hiding in, but a recent discovery regarding the gems, which I would like to thank Shakarri for beginning again, has told us that it can't be true. When we first discovered that Aldabella was in England, Oliver, Stan and myself were put in charge of finding her. We found her but unfortunately, she got away. Which, was quite lucky when you look back." He clicked the power point again. "Because if we hadn't of lost her, we would never have discovered where she came from and what she is."  
There were murmurs of discussion, and Shakarri shushed them. "That's not relevant at the moment!" She shouted.  
Someone stood up. "It's up to Des if it's relevant, not you." There were murmurs of shocked agreement.  
Shakarri stood up from where she was sitting. "Well Des, do you think it's relevant?"  
Des looked around at all the eager eyes. He was torn. Sighing, he decided it was best to tell them. They _had_ been working on the project just as hard as him and Shakarri, and it wouldn't be fair to leave them in the dark. "Okay.. Scrap all I've said. I'm going to begin from the start. The very start. With the discovery of the first gem."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked it! I ended on a cliffhanger again, sorry! Anyway, please R&R! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only the OCs and plot is mine.  
This is the chapter! The chapter where you find out what Aldabella is! Yay?

* * *

"I guess its my turn to talk." Aldabella said, voice still shaking slightly, now out of fear.  
Vlad stayed quiet and didn't do anything. To give her time to collect herself, it was hard for him to talk, so it's most likely just the same for Al.  
Aldabella took a deep breath. "Okay. I was five years old..."

* * *

Aldabella was five years old when both her parents were killed. She watched as her mother died right in front of her eyes, and heard her fathers last scream. There were two people hunting her parents, for a reason even now Aldabella isn't aware of, and Al killed one of them. The male. She already had a vague knowledge of surviving and managed to do so until she was sixteen. Twelve years she had managed to escape the thoughts and memories of her parents' death, but the night of her sixteenth, they, the nightmares, started. At the time, she was in a forest in Iowa, after escaping the hunters in Italy. When she woke the first time, she had no-one to talk to, and she had to convince herself it wasn't real. A week later, the nightmares were just as bad, but Al expected to have nightmares, and wasn't fazed. A hunter discovered her location, and Al didn't want to strike them. She ran, but the hunter chased her and was faster. They had a bow and hit Aldabellas neck. That was when Al attacked. She sped to the hunter and bit them right on their artery, killing them straight away. That's when Als nightmares became unbearable, just like Vlads. She came to England, and camped in the forest just ahead, and tried her best to suppress the guilt and worry that came with the killing.

* * *

"Then the hunters found me again, and this time, they were different ones but I didn't attack them. I didn't want anymore guilt." Aldabella sighed.  
Vlad took a sip of his hot chocolate. "That's why you were so defensive?" He questioned.  
Al nodded. "I suppose. I was scared you were going to kill me. Last time I trusted someone, _they_ attempted to kill me."  
Vlad nodded. Al took a big gulp of her hot chocolate, and stood.  
"I suppose I should go to sleep." She said, and left the room.  
Vlad took his and Als cup and threw it in the sink, jumping slightly at the crash.  
"Wuss." **He** said.  
"Whatever." Vlad muttered.  
"So Al knows about me now."  
"She probably already knew, I do "talk to myself" a lot."  
"Yeah, but she is confirmed that she knows I exist."  
"What?" Vlad questioned. "That made _no_ sense at all."  
**He** huffed.  
"That's weird." Vlad thought aloud.  
"What is?" **He** asked. "Wait. I already know. And no. I don't know why either."  
Vlad stood up and walked to his coffin room to sleep again.

* * *

_"Okay, scrap that. I'm going to begin from the start. The very start. With the discovery of the first gem."_  
The whole room hushed.  
"All of you are aware of the first discovery of the gems. At first, we just thought they were ordinary gems, due to wearing gloves when we handled it. We tried to sell them once, but nobody brought it. Then, we found the second one. It was completely identical to the other gem, and when we put the two together, they glew." Des stopped mid-sentence." Glew? Is that even a word?" He asked aloud. Laughter followed. Des began again. "Anyway, yeah they glew. We were extremely confused, and further research showed us that these gems were important. They were given to extremely powerful beings, to either give to their child or for themselves. How did they know who the gem was for? Well, the gem would burn up if you put it into your hand if you weren't "worthy" of it. When we put the gems together again, they glew again, but brighter. We read up some more on these gems, and discovered _why_. It's a sort of hint that another "powerful" was near them. Why does it do that? Well, this is only a prediction, but if all five of the gems connect, they could potentially wipe out an entire race of beings, in the wrong hands. The being would be us, humans. In the right hands though, the gem _owners_ can connect and protect. We discovered who owns the gems; Hudrid Juski, Gerard Iero, Anna Chiarello, Aldabella Huntcherson and Vladimir Dracula. They're the five "powerfuls." Two of them are dead, one of them missing, we are hunting another and the final is The Chosen One in the vampiric world." Des said, wiping sweat from his brow. "Okay, now I got that out of the way," Des said hurriedly. "Back onto Aldabellas location."

* * *

A/N: Hello! I hope you liked that, it's a bit short I know. Sorry. Please R&R! ^_^


	12. IMPORTANT

Hi. This is _really important. _I mean _really. _Young Dracula has finished. Forever. I really need you guys to tell me if you like this story or not, because it gives me a massive hint whether I should complete it, or abandon it. I'm considering deleting any fics that aren't completed. You can even guest review, an account isn't needed, but I'm really unsure whether or not to complete this. This is a general note I'll be adding to all my chaptered fics, but the meaning is still there.

**No reviews=No chapters.**

I'm sorry if I came across as rude. It's just important. You know?


	13. Chapter 12

Oops there's a curse word in here. Sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only the storyline an OC's are mine.

* * *

Des clicked the slide across again, discussing what was on each side. He explained to the others what he had explained to Shakarri a month before. "...And the final location," Des said, voice shaky, "is Garside. It's only a prediction, but we're pretty sure she's there." The room erupted into chatter, and Shakarri silenced them, standing up. She took the clicker from Des and gestured to him that it was okay to sit down. Des nodded, sitting in between the empty seat and a girl.  
"Thank you Des." Shakarri said. "Now, how do we get Aldabella without raising suspicion?" Shakarri smiled smugly. "Well, we have one of the residents of Garsides' friends on our team." Shakarri exclaimed, gesturing towards the girl sitting beside Des. Des glanced towards her, smiling softly. She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"She also happens to be one of the best hunters, along with Des and myself." Shakarri said, beaming. "Talitha Roquelaire!"  
Talitha stood, walking to the front. Des cursed her confidence.  
The room clapped her. Shakarri whispered to Tal that it was okay to begin, and sat down next to Des.  
"Thank you." Talitha began. "Okay. I won't name the person I know lives at Garside, for confidential reasons, that and the fact recent revelations show that he's-" She cut herself off, causing the room to chatter slightly. "Shh." She silenced. The room immediately did so. Des cursed Talitha _again. _"And anyway, you're probably more interested in the plan I have devised." The room shouted yes. Talitha smiled, . "Okay my plan is to-"

* * *

_The next day/night what ever I don't know_

Vlad woke up, at the normal time this time, and stepped out of his coffin.  
"You need to-" **He** said.  
"Yes. I know. Thank you." Vlad snapped.  
"What's got your cape in a twist?" Vlad heard his sister ask. He glanced up, then down again, looking down in shame.  
"Nothing." He muttered.  
"And who were you talking to?" Ingrid replied, voice slightly higher pitched than usual.  
"No-one?" Vlad tried to cover up.  
Ingrid sniggered and zoomed away.  
"Shit." Vlad cursed.  
"What?" **He** chimed in.  
"You know what. It's _you_! You always decide to speak when I'm in the most awkward of situations!" Vlad whispered, walking down the hall to Aldabellas room. He knocked.  
"Yes?" A muffled reply came from Aldabella. "Oh you can come in!"  
Vlad opened the door, to see Aldabella sitting on top of her coffin, reading a book. She looked up at Vlad and flashed him a warm smile.  
"Are you coming-" He was cut off by the door knocking, closely followed by The Count calling Renfield to get the door. Vlad stayed quiet, trying to hear who was at the door. Aldabella sighed and carried on reading.

* * *

Ingrid went into the bathroom. She muttered at the lack of mirror, that still hadn't been replaced since Al had smashed it when she first came. Ingrid frowned, something shiny catching her eye. She bent down and went to reach for it. She grabbed the object and hissed as it burnt her hand.  
"Argentillium." Ingrid cursed. She grabbed a towel from the basket and re-picked up the object, placing it in her clothed palm. It was a locket, with a gem from the centre missing, with the name Aldabella engraved in it.

* * *

**A/N: ****The final episode. ;_; ****I'm really sorry about the authors note. I'm really overwhelmed with the reviews and support that erupted from it! W̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶d̶i̶n̶g̶?**

**But yeah. Please review, it tells me whether or not I should continue. ^_^ Bye~ ((Again sorry about the note, it really wasn't supposed to be angry if it came across as so.))**

**Edit: I'm definitely going to be completing this fic. Although, reviews would still be nice. It shows if you like it or not. ^-^~  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Safety Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own young Dracula or it's characters only the plot and oc's are mine. Yeah

* * *

Ingrid's lips curled into a malicious smile as she held the locket in her hand. Lockets like these were given to slayers, she'd seen Mina and Jonno and the others wearing them before. The fact that it was argentillium confirmed it. Why would a _vampire_ have something that could kill them? Ingrid wrapped it up in the towel and sped from the bathroom. She couldn't wait to ruin Vlad and Aldabellas relationship, they were _way _too close. Her eyes lit up with pure evil as she thought up her plan.

* * *

"Nobody important." Vlad said one Renfield had closed the door. "It was probably one of those survey people - you know the ones that ask you how many times you've gone to the toilet or something."  
Aldabella laughed softly. "Probably." Al got off her coffin and put the book on top. She went into the bathroom as she usually would, got changed, did her makeup, did her hair and after went downstairs with Vlad. She sat at the table, and put her feet on the chair beside her, feet hanging slightly off the edge.  
"Sorry you can't sit here." She joked to Vlad.  
"Yeah, I can."  
"No." She shook her head. "Pretty sure you can't. That's my legs seat."  
"Tell your legs to flap off!"  
"Legs will you "flap off"?" Aldabella mockingly asked. "They said a word that I won't repeat."  
Vlad laughed. "Alright then. I'll sit on them."  
Aldabella giggled. "Okay." So Vlad did. "Geez, you're heavier than you look!"  
"Excuse me?" Vlad asked, faking to be annoyed. "I'll have you know I'm the lightest in the family. Fact."  
Al raised her eyebrows. "Pretend I'm raising one - I can't only raise one."  
Vlad laughed. "What you can't do this?" He raised one eyebrow. "Pfft. It's easy."  
Al punched him playfully. "Shut up! I can't help it. My brother used to always-" She cut herself off. "Oops brought the tone down." Al laughed nervously. The Count barged in before Vlad could ask any questions.  
"Are you aware of the amount of air pollution?" The Count said, addressing Vlad.  
Vlad frowned. "What?"  
"This woman that came to the door was telling Renfield about it. She seemed very convincing. According to Renfield."  
"Anyone can be convincing to Renfield." Vlad said.  
"That's true." The Count sat on throne as usual. "Why are you sitting on Alrimas legs?"  
"It's Aldabella." Al said bitterly.  
"Whatever!" The Count exclaimed. Al rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sitting on her legs because she wouldn't move them because she's a little-" Vlad was cut off by Renfield coming in.  
"The paper master." Renfield said handing the paper to The Count. He snatched it from his hands and flicked it unfolded and began reading.  
"My legs have gone numb." Al whispered to Vlad.  
"Good." He whispered back.  
"Can you get off them?" She whispered again.  
"Nope." Vlad responded.  
"Fine." Al whisper shouted.  
"Why are we whispering?" Vlad asked.  
"I don't know." Al responded. She dragged her legs from under Vlad, and winced. "Pins and needles." She said.  
"Pins and what?" Vlad said, frowning.  
"Needles. You know? That tingly feeling that you get when, I don't know, someone sits on your leg?"  
Vlad made a pft sound. "I still have no idea what you're on about. You're really weird."  
Aldabella stuck out her tongue. "That's why you love me!" She joked.  
"If only she knew." **He** said.  
Vlad tried not to respond and instead fired back a joke at Al. "Not as much as you love me!"  
"Are you ignoring me?" **He** almost shouted.  
Al laughed. "Pfft. Yeah. I _totally_ love you." She said, sarcastically. "Although, real talk."  
"Oh? Real talk?" Vlad said, voice shaky with laughter.  
"Yes. Real talk. You could get anyone." Al said.  
"I swear to pity if you're ignoring-" **He** began to say.  
"Nah. You could." Vlad said. He then slapped himself. "Did you just-" He stopped himself as he got a look from Al.  
"Oh look. I can make you slap yourself." **He** said, making Vlad slap himself. Again.  
"You shouldn't be able to-" Vlad said.  
"Vlad?" Al said, concerned. "Are you-?"  
"I guess I'm gaining some control." **He** said.  
"I'm fine." Vlad said, voice shaky but this time with shock and fear?  
"Are you sure you look-"  
Then Vlad passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I've changed the description - I hope it didn't confuse any of you reading too much.**  
**I would just like to thank a guest reviewer from Apr 4, who I can't respond to via PM, because when I got your review it put a massive smile on my face! **

**HOLY CRAPBALLS 1,000 VIEWS? THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING! WHY IS THIS IN CAPITALS?**

**Alright bye! ^_^~**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only the plot of this story on the OC's are mine.

* * *

The Count rushed over to her and Vlad, slightly pushing Aldabella. Al shook her head, sighing and watched.  
"Vladdy?" The Count called cautiously. Vlad fell onto the table. "Vlad?" The Count said again.

Vlad groaned and The Count let out a sigh of relief. Vlad groaned again. His head was pounding. Al rested her chin on her legs.

"My head hurts." Vlad muttered. The Count watched him, making sure he was okay. Vlad tried to sit up but immedeatly slumped back on the table, putting his arms on the table to support his head. "Blood, it hurts." He cursed. Al bit her lip.  
"You!" The Count said suddenly, addressing Al. "What happened?" He demanded.  
"Well.." Al stuttered. The Count raised his eyebrows. "I... We were-"  
"Leave her alone dad." Vlad mumbled through his arms and the table.  
"Are you okay?" Al asked in time with The Count. The Count glared at Al.  
"Fantastic." Vlad said sarcastically, wincing slightly.  
"Renfield!" The Count called. Al was focused on Vlad. Was he biting his arm?  
"I don't need-" Vlad muffledly said.  
"Yes master?" Renfield said.  
"See that Vlads okay." The Count said, tone demanding still.  
"I don't think-" Al tried to say.  
"Shut up." Vlad hissed. "All of you."  
The Count tried to hide his shocked expression. He stepped back slightly. "Vlad?" He whispered. Al frowned.  
"What?" Vlad hissed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No."  
Renfield looked the drawer of his trolley. "What's wrong master Vlad?"  
Al rolled her eyes. "His head is pounding and he's sweating. I say that he has slight shock. Nothing to worry about because he's a vampire. If he were a breath-"  
"How did you know his head was pounding?" The Count asked, cutting off Al.  
"He said he did." Al got off her chair and went to the left of Vlad. "Vlad?" She whispered.  
"What?" He snapped, reply muffled by the table and his arms.  
"You okay?"  
"Do I look okay?" He snapped again, but it was obvious he was calmer.  
Al rolled her eyes. "No. No you don't." She said, still whispering.  
The Count began to speak, and Al waved her hand, gesturing him to shut up. The Count did so, with an almost offended look on his face.  
Al frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes. Vlad shook his head, and then sped out of the room, leaving a very shocked Aldabella and an angry Count.

* * *

Vlad sat on his coffin, gritting his teeth together. His head was still pounding, but it was a lot less painful than before and he'd stop sweating. How did Al know about shock? How did Al..  
"You need to stop being so fixated on Alda you know?" **He** came in all of a sudden.  
Vlad shuddered at **His** nickname for Al. "Flap off." He muttered.  
**He** laughed slightly. "No. It's too much fun."  
Vlad sighed. "How the _hell_ did you make me slap myself?!" Vlad adruptly said.  
"Honestly, I'm a bit stumped about that myself." **He** said.  
"And make me faint?!"  
"Yeah. Still don't know." **He** said. It was quiet for a while. "I'm gaining control aren't I?"  
Vlad grit his teeth.  
"And you _know_ I am."  
Vlad stayed silent.  
"You just don't want to admit it."  
Vlad sighed.  
"You're giving in."  
Vlad closed his eyes.  
"Aren't you?"

"No." Vlad muttered, and clicked open his coffin, falling off it as it opened.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. So. I'm going on holiday, so that's no updates for two weeks. Unless I can get wifi. Highly unlikely. Sorry about that! Also, sorry about the shortness, and the lack of fast updates. The next chapters longer. Promise. Please R&R! It really tells me if you like the story! Bye! ^_^~**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters.

* * *

_"You can hear us, right?"_  
Talitha sighed, this was what? The seventh time Des had asked if she could hear him. "Yeah. I can _still _hear you." She muttered.  
_"Right. So you're in the square area outside Garside?"_  
"Yep." Talitha shook her head. "I'm knocking. I won't be able to talk to you while I'm in. Do you remember the codes?" Tal asked, aware that, yes, he did know the codes, it was just _she_ didn't.  
_"Yeah. Cough if she's in. Click your tongue if she's not. Sigh or breathe out for a yes, inhale through your nose for a no. If you don't know you scratch your ear."_  
Tal nodded, then knocked at the door, waiting for someone to answer. She hoped that Vlad would.

* * *

Vlad and Aldabella were sitting in the throne room at the table, discussing whether or not you could survive a blast.  
"You say that, but if your heart and head is in tact, you could just regenerate it." Al said.  
"What with, the power of your mind? There would be nothing to create the rest of your body with." Vlad retorted.  
"No, you would, I mean you saw that vamp who had his arm cut off and it grew back." Al shot back, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah, but it took like seven years. We were talking about like, a day." Vlad said.  
Al shook her head. "No we were not!" She said, faking annoyance. "You came up to me and said, and I quote: "Hey, Al, do you think if a vampire got blown up they could survive it?" you said _nothing _about the amount of time it would have to take." She laughed slightly.  
Vlad shook his head. "Alright then, now I am. And I say no they couldn't."  
Al laughed softly. "Why did you even ask me that?"  
Vlad shrugged.  
Al raised her eyebrows, lowered them and then raised them again.  
"What are you doing?" Vlad said, voice laughing slightly.  
"Trying to raise one eyebrow."  
Vlad scoffed. "You're a weird one." He said, but it was clear he meant nothing by it.  
"So are you. Hippie." She laughed.  
"You're the hippie. You literally lived in some forests for the first 19 and a bit years of your life. Then I was ever so kind and brought you in."  
Al pushed him lightly. "Shut up. You would be lost without anyone to ask stupid questions to and get into a heated discussion about it. What was it last week, "Can turtles die of hypothermia?"." Al said. Vlad and her laughed in unison.  
"We never came to a con-" Vlad was cut off by the door being knocked.  
"Renfield!" The Count called from the throne.  
"Yes master!" Came a muffled reply from down the hall. Vlad scoffed, smiling slightly. Al smiled back.  
"Just kiss already." **He** came in. "Or I'll make you."Vlad jumped, almost from the chair. Al frowned.  
"What's up?" Al said, just as the door opened. "Is it...?" Her voice trailed off.  
Vlad knew what she meant. He just gave her a wary look. She knew now, for certain about **Him**. A few weeks ago, when he'd fainted, and **He** was gaining control (and still is - much to Vlad's distraught.), Vlad started worrying. A lot. He locked himself in his room and never came out, aside from the one time The Count insisted on a family meeting, which turned out to be about the lack of blood in the cellar, stupid Vlad thought, he had over 500 bottles left. Al became concerned, it wasn't at all like Vlad to lock himself in his room, not talking to anyone. She knocked on Vlad's door and came in with hot chocolate, and told him that she's here for him, and nothing he could say would affect her, they'd been in each others company non-stop for the past three months, and Al cared about Vlad. That was when Vlad blurted about **Him** again to Al. Al thought nothing of it, well nothing bad, she shrugged, told him it's fine, and that she would always be there to talk, and that Vlad shouldn't worry. Of course, Vlad was gratious, and actually, having Al know helped. A lot.  
Al repeated herself. "You want to talk?" She said, clear that she'd asked a few times before, by the tone of her voice.  
Vlad was about to speak when Renfield called him from in the hall. Vlad rolled his eyes and got up.

* * *

"Thanks Renfield." Vlad said, gesturing Renfield could leave. Renfield did so and Vlad opened the door. His non-existent breath caught in his throat and a massive smile spread across his face.  
"Talitha?" He exclaimed, clearly over-joyed.  
Talitha laughed softly at his reaction. "Aha, yeah. It's me!" She said, smiling also. Vlad pulled her into a hug, and Tal hugged back.  
"How long has it been?!" Vlad exclaimed, pulling from the hug.  
Tal smirked. "Far too long."  
Vlad smiled. "Come in!" He said. Tal nodded and walked in. Vlad closed the door and went ahead. "Follow me. I'm not sure if you've been here before."  
Tal shook her head.  
"Oh! And you haven't met Al have you?" Vlad continued.  
Tal faked confusion. 'Come on!' She thought. 'Just say the full name.' "Uh, what's her full name?" Tal slapped herself mentally, that was a bit _too_ urgent. Luckily, it went by un-noticed.  
"Aldabella." Vlad told her.  
Tal coughed.  
_"Excellent. Now, just carry through with the plan. This time next week's gonna be fantastic."_ Tal heard Des say. She could hear the smirk.  
Vlad walked into the throne room, Tal closely following. He cleared his throat, and Al and The Count turned to him and Tal. Al's eyes widened.  
"Guys, this is Talitha." Vlad introduced. "She's the-"  
Al stood, annoyed, cutting Vlad off from talking. She grit her teeth, staring Tal right in the eyes. Tal looked back, cocking her head to the side, challenging slightly.  
"We've met before." Al growled through her closed mouth, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Why did I do that? Oh well, reviews would be fantastic, it tells me what you think and stuffs. Bye! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters.  
Oops there's a curse word in here.

* * *

_"We've met before." Al growled through her closed mouth, not breaking eye contact._

Vlad looked confusedly to Aldabella then back to Talitha then to Al again. "What do...-" His voice trailed off as Al shot him a poisonous look.  
Tal kept her head cocked to the side, a smile creeping on her lips. "We have?" She questioned, feigning confusion.  
Al growled slightly, and her small fangs lowered. "Yes. And I'm pretty sure you know when." She said, confidently.  
Vlad took a step back, he could _feel_ the rage coming from Al. And that scared him. "Great and powerful chosen one? My ass. You're intimidated by a _girl._" **He** scoffed. Vlad grit his teeth. Now was not the time.  
Tal took a step towards Al, raising her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? When?"  
Al hissed at her, and Talitha hissed back, her fangs reflecting in the small, dim light of the candles. Talitha took another step forward, humming a huh sound. Al took a step forward herself, looking Talitha in the eye, as if to say: "_Don't come any closer."_  
Al sighed through her nose to calm herself. She glanced to Vlad, who had backed so far he was against the wall. Al shot her head to Tal, making Tal jump slightly. She collected herself, waiting for Al to answer. "You killed my brother." Al snarled.  
Tal laughed, a short and malicious laugh. "Oh yeah, I did." She brought her face closer to Al's. "Four years ago?" She almost laughed.

* * *

_Al was fifteen. She and her brother were currently in Iowa. Her brother, Stefan, had took her in after finding her in the forest in Italy, alone. They stayed there for a while until a hunter found them. They lived in a forest in Iowa, and Stefan taught Al how to sew and hunt better than she already could. Then, six months later, the hunter from Italy found them. Talitha. She wanted Al, and went to shoot her, but Stefan went in the way, causing the bullet to hit him. Al was beyond furious, and slashed Tal's face and arms, before she got away. Al screamed that she would kill Tal should they ever meet again. She tried her hardest to stop Stefan from dying, but an hour after the attack he passed. Al buried him, planted small bluebells over the grave, and ran. Then she started having nightmares._

* * *

Vlad stood there as Tal shot that at Al. He didn't know she had a brother. He flitted his eyes between Al and Tal, stuck between what to do. Break up the fight? Or let them fight? Neither would be a good outcome. The first option, Vlad was almost guaranteed to be injured, but the second option, Al or Tal could get injured. Or both of them could.  
"After this, you're gonna have to choose between Tal and Alda you know?" **He** chimed in.  
Vlad frowned. "No, I'm not." He whispered, afraid to speak any louder, even though he knew **He** was right.  
"Yeah. You are. They're_ girls._ They're not like us. Boys get over things, girls never let it go." **He **said.  
Vlad rolled his eyes. "You really need to sort out your opinions." **He** didn't reply.

* * *

Al snarled, lifting her top lip, revealing her short but sharp fangs. "You do remember then?" Al brought her face millimetres from Tal's. "So you'll remember that I said I'd kill you next time we met, if we ever did?" Al almost whispered. She was so angry that she couldn't change her volume to anything louder.  
Tal scoffed, a laughing scoff. "Of course I do." She cocked her head, taunting Al. "Try." She said, knowing that Al couldn't pass up the offer.  
Al straightened her back.  
A non-existent breath caught in Vlad's throat.  
Tal slipped a hand in her pocket, hand clasping around the hand of the knife in there, blowing a raspberry with her mouth, indicating that she was going in for the kill. Tal took a step back, closing the door.  
Vlad frowned harder, focused on Tal. He glanced to Al, who was clearly getting ready to either fight, or kill. He looked back at Tal, noticing the hand in her pocket.  
Al took a step forward, baring her fangs.  
"They're really quite small aren't they?" Tal taunted. Her voice didn't falter from being confident, and it showed her lack of fear. Al stopped walking, narrowing her eyes.  
"Doesn't matter, does it?" Al spat. She took another step, and was one giant step away from Tal.  
Tal laughed. "It doesn't. But I know what you are."  
Vlad frowned even harder. He was confused, not only about what Tal had just said, but why the blood hadn't Al gone for Tal yet? He looked at Tal's hand that was in her pocket, and saw a silver glimmer from under her sleeve of the coat.  
Al rolled her eyes. "Soon, it won't matter what you know and don't know about me." She sneered.  
Tal took a step forward, raising hand and in one swift movement lowered the knife into the air, going to stab Al.

But she didn't. 

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. Also, the brother bit, the nightmares started a week after his death, and she managed to survive with slight help, Al doesn't really remember that, but that will be explained. Oh well! Reviews would be fantastic. Speaking of reviews, thanks to The Angels Will Always Cry and Kurokira MCLOLZ((guest/Regular reviewer/ Sometimes signed it but wasn't/ What am I even talking about)) for reviewing the last chapter! Alright bye! ^_^~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters.**

* * *

Talitha gasped as the knife flew from her hands, flying into the wall a millimetre away from Vlad's head. Vlad glanced to it, scared to move. He could see the throne from behind the knife, and his dad wasn't there. He frowned, when did his dad go?

"Really?" Aldabella cocked her head to the side. "A knife?"

Tal stood there in awe.

"You could have at least been a bit fair. I mean, come on! I'm unarmed!" Al said, her anger so fake it sounded peppy.

Tal took a step back. "You shouldn't be able to do that." She muttered under her breath.

Al narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you mean." She said, taking another step forward.

Tal took a step back again, hitting the door.

"Now, should we fight fairly, or do you have some more tricks up your sleeve?" Al taunted.

Tal shook her head. "I don't want to fight you." She said.

"Oh really? Because five seconds ago you were more than willing to. Is that because you had backup? Or were you _certain _you were going to kill me?" Al spat.

Tal felt a non-existent breath catch in her throat.

Vlad was still in shock from the knife incident, but he'd moved a step or two away from the knife that was still sticking from the wall, and sat on top of a small table cabinet that was pressed up against the wall.

"Sort it out." **He **came in.

"No! I'm not going in between _that! _Who knows what will happen!" Vlad whispered.

"Well, I know who I'm rooting for." **He **sneered.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He muttered.

_"Talitha! Are you okay?" _Des came in through the ear piece Talitha still had in. _"Did you kill her yet?"_

Tal grit her teeth and inhaled through her nose.

_"I'm guessing that's a reply to the first question. But you're clearly okay! You shouldn't joke like that - had me worried for a second." _Des laughed nervously.

Tal whispered quickly. "No. I haven't killed Aldabella yet. Kind of in the middle of something."

Vlad frowned at Tal's lips moving but he couldn't make out what she was saying, but she clearly wasn't saying it to either him or Al. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to deceiver what Tal had said.

Al stood there frowning. "Why are you talking to yourself?" She asked, tone in a I-don't-really-care matter.

Tal widened her eyes. "I'm not.." Her voice trailed off as she reached into her pocket, hand grasping the garlic spray. A last option, wouldn't really affect Al, but it would slow her down. "...Talking to myself." She sprayed the bottle once, double checking it was still full.

Vlad was brought from his thoughts as a waft of garlic flew by his nose. He frowned.

"Garlic." **He **said. "Talitha - or Alda, although I doubt that - has garlic."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You know if that hits Alda it's going to seriously injure her?"

"She'll smell it before it can hit her." Vlad muttered, but was unsure of his own statement. **He **didn't reply. Vlad knew that **He **knew what Vlad was thinking, so what was the point in retorting?

Tal straightened her back. "You know. That fight offer. I'll take it up." She said, walking a step towards Al.

Al frowned as a faint smell of garlic came towards her, and she took a step back. "Alright." Al accepted. "But first, you drop all the weapons you have."

Tal laughed. "I have no more weapons." She tried to assure. "Check me."

Vlad stood up. "I will." He said.

Tal and Al both shot their heads towards Vlad - it was the first time he had spoken since Al had challenged Tal. Al narrowed her eyes, and Tal smiled, a fake and worried one. "No no. It's okay, I can just-"

Vlad took a step towards the two. "You can just what?" He took another step. "Why are you so worried? If you have no weapons, then you won't mind me checking."

Tal shook her head.

Al rolled her eyes. "She clearly has-"

Vlad shushed her, and sped next to Tal. "I can _smell _the garlic from over there." He gestured to the place he was just sitting. "Whatever you're thinking of doing. Don't." He whispered to Tal.

"Threatening? Wow. I don't even need to-" **He **chimed in, but was cut off by Tal beginning to speak again.

"If you can smell it, how come Al can't?" She snapped back, and turned to face Vlad. Tal knew why Al couldn't smell it.

"I don't know. Maybe she can. I don't really care. All I care about is making sure Al _and _you are safe." Vlad whispered.

Al rolled her eyes again. "For blood's sake, if this is going to take any longer I don't care. I'll kill her another day." She muttered the last bit.

Vlad shot his head towards Al, giving Tal enough time to throw the garlic bottle at Al, it hitting her head. Al fell backwards into the table, knocking her head off of it, falling unconscious. She fell in a heap on the floor. Vlad's eyes widened in shock, horror, anger and worry.

"Vlad," Tal said, bringing Vlad's shocked face back to hers. "Aldabella isn't safe. Please trust me when I say that."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "You just knocked her unconscious." He whispered. "You were going to _fight her. _You killed her brother. She has every right to be angry. Angry being an understatement. You can't say she's dangerous because she's angry. Everyone's dangerous when they're angry." Vlad said, volume louder.

"No Vlad. She's _dangerous." _Tal repeated. "Look, I can explain. Just-"

Vlad cut her off. "I'll let you explain. Just let me make sure Al's alright. Go into the study." He muttered, then sped to Al's body, which was still on the floor. Vlad could her soft breathing coming from her. Vlad frowned, and heard Tal sped from the room.

"She breathing. I told you she was a breather." **He **said.

Vlad checked for a pulse. Nothing was there. "She can't be, no pulse. She is probably breathing in instinct. A lot of vampires do it. Ingrid used to." Vlad whispered.

"Alright then." **He **said sarcastically.

Vlad whispered Aldabella. No response.

"Out cold." **He **said.

Vlad rolled his eyes and sped to Al room, cursing that he couldn't go in it because she hadn't invited her. He sped to his own room and lied her on the sofa. He wrote a note that read:

_"Al,_

_Don't worry, I know that you're probably annoyed etc. etc. But just stay put. I'm talking to Talitha at the moment. I'm guessing you're going to have a lot of explaining to do after though._

_Vlad x̶̷.."  
_

and left it on top of the book she was currently reading. He sped to the study, which Tal was sitting infront of. He opened the door and invited Tal in. He sat at the desk chair, and Tal on the armchair. It was awkward until Vlad broke the silence.

"Alright. Why is Al so dangerous then?"

* * *

**A/N: :) Quick update! Yay? Reviews would be great, you know everything else. Alright bye!~ ^_^**


End file.
